Curation is generally utilized when designing integrated circuits (ICs). Often, various engineering teams work on different blocks of an IC design simultaneously. Each block may be represented in various computer files. To build a full model of the IC, a curation process is utilized to pull together a desired version of each of these blocks that are under design by the various design teams.
Generally, curation efforts are time-consuming, in part, because they often involve manual intervention by an operator. Also, on the same project, different curation methodologies may be utilized by different teams within that one project. These methodologies can often be incompatible, and maintaining these different curation efforts across a project is inefficient. Furthermore, with distributed and separate curation tools, it is difficult to make global curation changes across an entire project.